Say Something
by soma1548
Summary: This is what happens when Riza can't save Roy and what happens afterwards. Based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World. Warning this mentions suicide so...watch out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything related to Fullmetal alchemist besides the plot of this story. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or anything related to Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood besides the plot of this story.**

She sat in a chair looking down on the pale floor. She couldn't look up. It was her fault that he was rotting in this hospital. She deserved to be in this situation not him! Her messy blonde hair fell on her face as she looked up and gazed upon him.

He was lying in the bed, hooked to many machines. His hair was swept in front of his eyes. He was covered by the sheets the hospital had provided. His face was a deathly pale and his hands looked so cold. She choked on her breath, she was supposed to protect him! The one that would lay down their life at first chance if asked by him. The one that would take the bullet, take the heat, take the blame and the worry, not get him put into a coma that could last for 20 years.

They had been on a mission. She was surrounded by alchemist, all of them ready to kill her yet Roy managed to save the day by killing most of them. But in the process he had managed to get shot. 3 times. Each in a vital spot that could kill him.

Havoc had held her back saying that she would get hurt, but she didn't care. He was hurt, dying, bleeding out on the cold pavements, and she was standing on the sidelines watching helplessly.

While she stood on the side lines the people he hadn't managed to take down had found the courage to take him.

Riza coming to her senses whipped her gun out, and shot them all dead. This had stunned Havoc enough to where she could escape his grasp and run to the colonel.

"Colonel, I need you to stay awake! Sir! Please!" She grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tightly. Everything after that was a blur. The frantic ride to the hospital and then sitting there in a hospital waiting, waiting to hear the news. The news that he was dead.

_I'm so sorry colonel. I couldn't get to you in time! Please forgive me for my mistakes! _She looked at him from the chair, he looked like death had covered him with it's wing.

She remembered sitting in the waiting room along with her other subordinates. The rest of them had been crying, she was trying her hardest. She couldn't break down. She didn't deserve to, not after what she had done. Because of her recklessness she had threatened the colones life.

She felt the tears beginning to prick her eyes again, she shook her head she wasn't crying. She glanced down at her ankle, she had sprained it practically tripping over everything to get to his room after they had called his name.

The rest if the team had slipped in moments after and they found her on the floor in shock.

"Colonel Roy Mustang in a coma due to 3 bullet wounds," she had muttered the words and glanced at her superior.

He was lying there looking as he was now. That was a month ago, everybody had given up hope, including her. _I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I would have done anything for you! I love you Roy why couldn't you see that! Why can't you wake up, so I can just take myself out of this world!_

The tears ran down her face she and scooted her chair closer to his bed and slowly took his hand. Just as she had thought, ice cold. The tears ran down her face then.

"I don't know if you can hear me Colonel, but I want you to know, I'm giving up on you. I'm leaving, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you. I would have followed you to hell and back if you had asked. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my duties as your Lieutenant. I love you Roy. I'm leaving now and hopefully you'll wake up."

She waited, for anything to show that he had heard her or that he was waking up. Wasn't he supposed to wake up and tell her how much he had waited to hear those words and they would live a happy life? She waited longer.

"Say something! Anything, please Roy! Wake up!" she began freaking out nearly screaming at her superior.

"I would have followed you to hell! I would have died for you! Can't you say something! Say something! Say something dammit!"

She grasped his hand tighter and realized she had just totally broke soldier code. She breathed in and out and dropped Roy's hand like it was some sort of poison.

"I'm so sorry sir. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I hope you'll forgive me one day," and with that she walked out of his life.

**A/N alright that's the end hope you liked it and if you couldn't tell this was based on the song Say Something by A great Big World. Also I don't own the song and I recommend that you all listen to it :D Also I do know that Riza was very OOC on this but everybody has to break at one point right? well do whatever you want. Bye have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and all of the holidays that I won't mention because there's too many.**


End file.
